MeeMee
''' MeeMee is a character on The Amazing World of Gumball Fanfiction Apperance #Aguilera's World Episode 1: The Rich Girl takes it All #Aguilera's World Episode 2: Who Killed Principal Brown? #Lost in the land Part 1 #Lost in the land Part 2 #Lost in the land Part 3 #Lost in the land Part 4 #The Fireball Adventure #The Sleepover #Angel Jump #Sport is my lord #The Evils Watterson #The Robot (REVISED) (Cameo) #Spicy Love #Horror #Dimension #Dimension Part 2 #Paranormal Radioactivity #The Card #Vote for me! #Review it #The Saleswoman #The Antonio #Turn of Events #The Breakup #The Problem (part 1) #The Portal #Black Wand #Fortune Cookie #Darwin Runsaway #Underneath my skin there's an Eagle #Up and Down #Freeze #The Anger Management #The Horror Begins #The Hell #The Bubbles #The Growth #The Space #The TV #The Bite #The End of the World #Beast Feast #Tonio 321 Gets Blocked #Hacker Tracker #The Treatment #The Movie #The Missle #The Zombie #Elmore's Got Talent! #The Bones #The Worm #The Drug #The Prom (CandyAnaisWatterson777) #The Dog Invasion #The Bros #The Lie #The Society #The Pizza #The Shell #The Saint (Cameo) #The Fan (Cameo) #The Law #The Safety (cameo) #The Countdown (Cameo) #The Pest (cameo) #The Return #The Triangle #The Gift #The Origins (Cameo) #The Advice (Cameo) #The Singal #The Awkwardness (Cameo) #The Nest (Cameo) The Amazing World of Gumball: Tapped Watterson Information MeeMee appears as a character in the game. In order to unlock her, you must buy her for 10 Elmore Dollars. Wish List *Banana Ice Cream *Banana Cake *Banana Juice *Banana Bread *Ice Cream Pizza Trivia *In the episode, Sport is my lord, She good at Volleyball. *She's a worker at The Rainbow Factory. *MeeMee get injured on Review it, The Evils Watterson, Mission Top Secret, and The Breakup *She watches Phineas and Ferb, Tom & Jerry, Austin & Ally, Digimon Fusion, Family Guy, Total Drama series, Win or Don't Win, and The Big Bang Theory. *Ravi dosen't really like her much. *Her birthday is May 7, reavling she's is a Monkey. *In The Breakup, She's wore a red dress for Gumball and Penny's wedding. *Based on MeeMee's Crazy Moment, She don't like Crypto very much... *As in The End of the World, she extermely hates Natalya. *In Season 4, MeeMee wears a white shirt opposite to being shirtless and red skirt. *MeeMee's pajamas are similar to Nikki's from Dork Diaries. *In The Movie, MeeMee votes for Most Friendly and saw the two of them having sex. *Before Season 3 premiered, MeeMee went to Daisyland for a week. *MeeMee had straight A's and B's in her classes at school. *As in The Cocaine, Chris don't like her much, even when he's high. *In the Japanese version of Gumball, her name is Lily. *MeeMee was 2 years old on The Origins. Personality MeeMee is smart and likes fashion. She's know as the Crazy fashion student in Elmore. She is very mature and always do everything. In Horror, She's can't survive very horror movies such as ''Cherry ''and allergic to berry (Not strawberry or blueberry), bees, and nuts. She's also a hero. She's saved everyone from Masami's sweatshop on The Rich Girl takes it All helping Aguilera baking a pie. In The Breakup, she's suffered severe vomiting and stomach pain by eating something burn. In The End of the World, MeeMee got angry at Natalya for using cocaine, meth, Ecstasy, and LSD for a reason. Because of that, she use other drugs and she think she could fly. Relationships Gumball Watterson Gumball is her friend. He always help her solve problems and save the world. As in Lost in the land, She's makes a referances to the show Phineas & Ferb. Fireball Watterson Fireball is also her friend. She told him to watch Phineas and Ferb in Lost in the land. AiAi AiAi is her friend/girlfriend. He's a journalist in the Journal Club and saw Natalya jump off a window in The End of the World. Yarnball Yarnball is her friend. They going to help Natalya get off of drugs in The Treatment. Masami TBA Natalya TBA Chris Redfield Chris is her friemiene. In The Cocaine, the two got into a argumement. Alyssa Ashcroft They don't really like each other. MeeMee always hated her attitude and she's bossy. Gallery MeeMee'sNewApperance.png|New Appearence on Elmore's Got Talent! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elmore Citizens Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Monkeys Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team